Technology for playing, or rendering, video content on a display device such as a television (TV) set, a computer, a smart phone, a tablet, a billboard, etc., has been known for a long time, and is steadily evolving with new digital technology to for effectively utilizing resources for signal transmission and visualization. The video content to be displayed may be in the form of television broadcasts, movies, advertising material, Youtube cuts, etc.
For instance, with today's relatively small resource constraints, the display of video content can rapidly commence on different equipment, and some equipment even enables for a user to move the displayed video content across the display device without the occurrence of any disturbing artefacts.
A problem with displaying video content as discussed hereinabove is that format of the video content oftentimes differ from format of a surface designated for displaying visual content on the display device. For instance, a video content to be rendered on a computer screen ma have an aspect ratio of 16:9 (1.78:1), i.e. a width of 16 units and a height of 9 units, while the area of the computer screen where the video content is to be displayed allows for an aspect ratio of 6:1. Thus, if the 16:9 video content is to be displayed on the on area of the computer screen with its proportions maintained, there will be a great section on each side of the displayed 16:9 video content which is unutilized due to the different proportions of the 16:9 video content and the 6:1 area of the computer screen. To contrary, if the 16:9 video content is adapted to utilize the full width of the 6:1 area of the computer screen, a great part of the 16:9 format video content will reside outside of the area and is thus not visible.